Una Navidad al estilo Son
by pipe92
Summary: Gohan se distanciado mucho de su esposa Videl y de su hija Pan por trabaja demasiado para reparar esto organiza una fiesta Navideña para sus amigos y familiares pero no todo salio como el quería o tal vez si one shot navideño


****Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión ********del autor y posibles lectores****

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 1 : La Navidad de Gohan<strong>

Han pasado 16 años desde que Son Gohan se caso con la mujer de sus sueños Videl Satan desde ese dia han vivido las aventura del matrimonio con momento felices y triste con peleas pero desde hace un año se han distanciado mucho por culpa de la monotonía de la vida que eligió Gohan de enfocarse mas en trabajar y salvar la ciudad como el gran saiyaman , Son Gohan sentía que su esposa y su querida hija se estaban distanciando mucho del , el no quería perder las pero a pesar de que hayan pasado muchos años a el todavía le era difícil mostrar sus sentimientos , pero se le ocurrió una forma de recuperar a su esposa Videl y su joven hija adolescente Pan como se estaba acercando la fecha de Navidad el organizaría una fiesta en su casa para celebrar y estar en familia

- Videl se que este año no he sido el esposo que tu mereces pero déjame cambiar eso y demostrarte que aun te amo y no te equivocaste en quedarte con migo - suplica Son Gohan a su esposa la cual estaba muy enojada con el

- Gohan yo se que me amas yo también te amo pero debes elegir entre tus prioridades y tu familia y espero que no quieras otro hijo porque no estoy en edad para eso ya tengo 39 y tu 40 años - dice Videl a su esposo Son Gohan

- bueno si tu no quieres , pero no es eso yo quiere organizar una cena navideña para unirnos como familia tu , pan , yo y los muchachos ya que desde que papa se fue se han distanciado mucho

- me parece una idea genial puedo invitar a iresa no la he visto en año y me gustaría verla a también quiero invitar a mi padre y a buu

- claro que puedes cariño yo voy a invitar a los muchachos y a preparar toda la comida para esta noche tu puedes salir pero vuelve como las 8 para empezar a comer - sugiere Son Gohan mientras le da un beso a su esposa como despedida

Así Son Gohan empezó a cocinar y a prepara el banquete ya que no podía ser poca comida ya que la mayoría de sus amigos y familiares eran saiyajines o tenia estómagos comparables a los de un saiyajin es por eso que cocino bastante comida pero también debía encargarse de la decoración de su casa entre otras cosas . también necesitaba un Santa Claus para repartiera regalos a sus amigos en especial a su joven hija Pan y ese seria su hermano menor Son Goten , mientras poco a poco Gohan convencía a sus amigos de celebrar noche buena en su casa los mas difíciles fueron Vegeta , su maestro namek Picolo y ten shin han los cuales terminaron cediendo a las suplicas del joven guerrero , mientras terminaba de cocinar recibió la visita de la joven precisa saiyajin Bra

- Son Gohan justo a la persona que necesito tengo un grave problema amoroso y nadie me puede ayudar - explica la joven saiyajin

- enserio y en que podría ayudar no soy el mejor en esos temas pero de quien se trata - pregunta temeroso el guerrero semisaiyajin

- bueno el es mayor que yo esta comprometido con alguien es algo distraído y no me toma enserio es delgado y de cabello oscuro y tiene grandes poderes - explica Bra mientras a siente un olor - oye Gohan creo que algo se esta quemando - dice Bra mientras piensa _"espero que Gohan me ayude a conquistar a su hermano Goten y alejarlo de esa tonta de pares "_

_- _ maldición el pavo se quemo - grita Gohan mientras apaga el fuego del horno - Videl me va a matar por a ver dañado el horno y ahora no tengo pavo para darle a los invitados

- relájate Gohan si tu me ayudas en mi problema yo te ayudo con tu problema en mi casa tengo varios pavos solo le pido algunos a mi cocineros y los traigo para que tu no te alarme tanto y para que Videl no te haga nada - sugiere Bra y Gohan lo piensa y acepta su sugeren-cia ya que no tenia nada que perder

Así se paso toda la tarde Gohan al fin había terminado de preparar y decorar toda su casa . Poco a poco iban llegando todos sus amigos aunque todavía no llegaba su esposa la cual fue a buscar su amiga de la juventud iresa y su joven hija Pan la cual no tenia idea de donde podía estar . Pero para su desgracia el gordo buu le dieron sus ataques de hambre y empezó a devorar todo a su alcance hasta que se como parte de la comida de Vegeta el cual se enfureció he intento matar a buu por lo que le hizo . Gohan estaba desesperado su fiesta de Navidad estaba saliendo un desastre todo se estaba peleando hasta que su Santa Claus llego y empezó a repartir regalos a todos

- lo ves Gohan tu fiesta de Navidad resulto un gran éxito todos están mas unidos que nunca todo gracias a ti - comenta su esposa Videl la cual acaba de llegar con su amiga iresa y su hija Pan - ya que este es el verdadero sentido de esta fiesta compartir con la familia y amigos y estar juntos

- deberías a ver visto como estaba hace dos minutos atrás pero bueno esto se lo debo a Goten el cual trajo los regalos pero ahora donde esta que raro - dice Gohan extrañado de que no esta su hermano

- bueno ya que todos tiene su regalos yo te daré el tuyo esta arriba en nuestra habitación - comenta muy coqueta la ojiazul mientras agarra la corbata de Gohan - iresa se hará cargo de los invitados

- esta bien como tu quieras espera un segundo tengo una llamada de mi hermano - dice Gohan mientras toma el celular y lo abre para contestar

- hola Gohan soy Goten disculpa pero no podre ir vestido de Santa Claus estoy algo ocupado con Bra tu me entiendes a lo que me refiero solo llamaba para avisarte - explica Son Goten mientras Gohan queda paralizado por la impresión por no saber quien había estado realmente a su casa y al ver por la ventana ve un trineo rojo y un hombre con un saco que están volando

- Feliz navidad Son Gohan te lo mereces y prospero año nuevo jo jo jo jo - dice mientras da su típica risa navideña

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer y feliz navidad para todos <strong>


End file.
